


Sweet Nothings

by soured_peach



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Class Differences, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soured_peach/pseuds/soured_peach
Summary: Forced into marriage, Magda calls for desperate times and Xavier can never deny the woman he loves. Will these two be able to save themselves from what tries to swallow them both whole?





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I absolutely love HW and wish there were more fanfics to read :( My first chapter is slow but just to build some plot. Chapter two will definitely be more interaction. Let me know how it is!

Magda dropped down in front of her vanity mirror. She rested her elbows on the maghony wood as she rubbed her temples. She gave out a heavy sigh. It was known that a particular noble was captivated by the blonde from her debut to society. At first, she felt mildly flattered that he thought so highly of her and her looks but only ended up becoming a huge nuisance to deal with. He’d send gifts, look for her at gatherings, and ask for her hand in marriage. Not only was he 20 years older than the young aristocat, he was also very influential politically. It was starting to get really tough to keep refusing him without a proper reasoning. He simply just got more motivated to keep going, making more and more grander proposals. He also became a little too close and too touchy for her liking..

She couldn’t ask Viscount Juven to help her get out of this predicament since he ranked higher than a Viscount as a Duke.. and she definitely couldn’t ask the Grand Duke to help her because.. well, he doesn’t even acknowledge her. Magda was starting to feel like a poor hare snapped in a snare. Despite heavy research of any sort to protect herself from getting coerced into a marriage, she didn’t really find any laws or precedents that stopped aristocracy marriages like these. Magda knew that one day she would have to get married but she had trust within her mother to find someone suitable. Even the older Ellenstein was starting to get restless from the amount of pressure the Lockwood family had on them.

“Lady Magda, would you like to bathe before taking a rest?” Her maid suddenly asked, popping her bubble. She glanced at the maid’s head bowing low waiting for her command.

“Please raise your head.” She paused. “Yes, please run a bath and help me remove these jewels from my hair.” She spoke softly as her maid did her bidding. The maid was new and shy but a polite young girl. She was a bit younger than Magda but had ignored any of her mistress’s mischievous or questionable activities.

“Wendy..” Magda started off slowly. “Yes, Miss?” The brunette maid replied without hesitation.

“Please don’t use formal terms with me when we’re alone. I prefer if you call me by my first name.” The blonde smiled as Wendy’s cheeks flushed. “I’m sorry that you’ve had to remind me again. I’m just not used to it.” She shyly chuckled as she pulled out the remaining accessories out of the young aristocrat’s hair. She continued her duties by pulling out appropriate clothing, setting the bath and leaving the blue-eyed blonde to her thoughts as she soaked in the steaming bath filled with flower petals. Magda sighed again as she recalled the past events. She had been cornered by Duke Pierre Lockwood outside on the balcony.

_She could see the creepy, predatory look in his eyes as he grinned at her. “Miss Ellenstein, I don’t believe you’d ought to deny my proposals any longer. I can offer you jewels, dresses, land… a loving and passionate husband.” He murmured as he slowly closed the distance between them. The reason why she couldn’t outright refuse him was because he was known to destroy houses off the grid. The Lamonents was a prominent house until used-to-be Lady Orienne had denied him her hand and also gave him a good cursing. Their businesses and lands were said to be ransacked and burned to ash with no proof it was linked on paper to the Duke. Orienne and her family were chased out of their homes with the clothes on their backs._

_“Unfortunately, my mother has to approve all-” Magda tried to laugh it off while hatching an escape route. “Don’t worry about that, I can take care of it all.” He cut her off as he eyed the young lady’s slim body. The blonde’s body started to tense as panic began to settle in. She had to quickly make a decision to either make a scene and possibly ruin everything that the Ellenstein family has rebuilt or kick the Duke right in the money sack and suffer a similar fate to Orienne. _

_Suddenly, a voice called out._

_“Miss Magda, I’ve been looking all over for you.” Master Xavier called out coolly, crossing his arms. The pair froze from surprise as they faced the orange haired mage leaning against the glass door. The mage wasn’t of any nobility but he was rumored to be the most powerful in all of Finsel and neighboring kingdoms. She quickly took advantage of the situation to scurry away from the Duke to her savior._

_“Master Xavier! I’m so sorry about my sudden disappearance. Please excuse us, Duke Lockwood.” She curtsied quickly as she escaped back to the Noble Salon gathering. Magda felt her legs shake and unbuckling, only to be supported by the waist by none other her knight in shining armor. He had snaked an arm with polite distance and support._

_“Ah, thank you. I’m sorry that you have to see me like this.” She forced a light laugh, grateful for the concealed assistance he gave her. “What business did you need me for?”_

_“There wasn’t any business. You looked like you needed help, are you alright?” Xavier’s face slightly frowned but it was his words that gave away his concern. Magda’s face softened._

_“I am fine, the Duke has very strong perseverance.” She gave another fake chuckle as she pulled away from the mage. “I will be taking my leave now.” She gratefully bowed before quickly pacing towards her carriage home without another word._

Thinking back, she didn’t thank him for the help he gave her. She was so rattled by the Duke’s actions that all she had in mind was to get away from the lustful pest. She would never marry someone so repulsing, she’d do anything to reject him except.. She had her mother to think about. It was just herself and the one who took her in from the slums. The blonde promised her mother that she would take care of her mother, Eliza and bring back the glory to the Ellenstein house. She was going to need to find a solution soon and quickly.

As she got up from the tub and dried herself off, the blonde slipped into her nightgown and into her bed. After that night, Magda hadn’t shown face at any ball or assembly. Of course, her mother knew about what happened but really didn’t have many answers to avoid the Duke’s affections. She was at a dead end road. She sighed as she snuggled deeper into her covers. The beauty decided that she would go out to the Spiral Sphere in the afternoon to apologize and thank Xavier for his help as the Duke would most likely not appear there.

She unconsciously began to relax at the thought of the orange haired man. He was tall, extremely good looking and smart.. All the noblewomen spoke about him like he was God himself. He was always a guilty pleasure they fantasized about except a very important fact that kept any aristocrat away. Xavier was not a noble. He had power but he was a civilian. Both classes still held onto the traditional opinions about the interlining between a titled and commoner but that didn’t stop the ladies from sharing their thoughts about him. Magda slowly started to doze off as her last thoughts ended with Xavier’s strong arms around her and his deep voice whispering sweet nothings..


End file.
